Letters From My Sister
by Banshee's Song
Summary: Tyler and Nora are on tour, again, that's when Tyler gets his letters. This is what I think it would've been like if Camille had written to her big brother throughout the movie.
1. She's There

**I got my inspiration from the only other Tyler/Camille brother/sister story out there. Thanks for giving me inspiration. This is for Ugly Jumper. This will probably only be a three chapter story, just to let you know.**

* * *

"Tyler." Nora said as she came into my room. We were on yet another tour and officially we had separate rooms...or at least that's what she tells her mother. "Mail." She said plopping on the bed next to me.

"Well do I have any?" I asked brushing hair away from her face, she smiled and handed me a stack of letters. "Whoa." She laughed.

"Those are from fan girls." She said before handing me another one. "This is the usual one from my mother telling you to 'stay away' from my room." She handed me another one. "And that one is from your sister." I perked up at that one.  
I hadn't gotten a letter from Camille in a few months, probably a year. She had been too busy with college essays to write to me.

"She should have gotten her acceptance letter weeks ago." I said. "That probably means she didn't get in. Or maybe she did and she got so excited she forgot to tell me or maybe-"

"Maybe you should just open the letter?" Nora suggested.

"That's a good idea." I told her, but I didn't open it. What if she didn't get in?

"Do you want me to open it?" She asked and I nodded. She took the letter from me and opened it. She unfolded it before reading it.

**_Dear Tyler,_**

**_I hope you and Nora are having fun on your third tour. I wish you guys would break your legs so you could come home._**

I laughed and Nora couldn't help the small smile on her face.

**_I wanted to let you know that Moose and I both got into NYU! He's going to be majoring in Engineering and I'll be majoring in computer graphics. I know you really wanted me to stay in dance, but I can't guarantee that I'll be like you and get swept up by a prestigious dance school. What happened to you was a once in a lifetime thing and I don't think that'll be happening to me anytime soon._**

**_Since you can't come to New York, Moose's parents are going to drop us off. You should've seen how much Mrs. Alexander cried when we told her we got in._**

**_I hope you get this letter and know that I love and miss you big brother. I hope you can come and see me soon, don't forget to write back. Andie says hi and thanks, whatever that means._**

**_Love Camille_**

"Who's Andie?" Nora asked.

"She's a girl from my neighborhood." I told her. "I got her to try out for one of the other dancing schools there. I guess she liked it."

"Mm-hhhmm." She said before pecking my lips and getting off of my bed leaving me alone with my thoughts. I knew Camille loved dance and little Moose loved it a smidge more than her. I just knew my sister wasn't going to stay out of the game forever.

* * *

**Review please!**


	2. Moose is Rebelling

**I got my inspiration from the only other Tyler/Camille brother/sister story out there. Thanks for giving me inspiration. This is for Ugly Jumper. This will probably only be a three chapter story, just to let you know.**

* * *

"Hey did the mail come yet?" Tyler asked as Nora walked into his room with a few envelopes in her hand.

"No." She said. "I'm just randomly carrying around empty envelopes that have your name on them." Tyler rolled his eyes as she crawled on the bed and laid herself next to him.

"Did Camille send one?" He asked taking the mail from her.

"Yeah." She told him. "I knew you'd want to read it so I put it on the top." Tyler froze. "You didn't even look at the top one did you?" He chose not to answer he instead he went back through the mail looking for his little sisters neat handwriting. Once he found it, he ripped it open and took it out.

**Dear Tyler and Nora,**

"Hey!" Nora said. "I'm mentioned."

**I know it's only been 2 weeks since I last wrote you, but I needed someone to talk to. Why you can't pick up the phone and call a girl I don't know.**

"I always knew I liked your sister." Nora told him.

"You've never met my sister." He reminded her.

"Details." She said waving it off.

**I'm liking my classes, they're a bit easier than I expected and I'm so happy about that. I've made more friends here, Kristen- a very funny girl in my computer 101 class, Ashley- my dorm mate who could use a few more friends and a therapy session and Avery- Ashley's very hyper twin, but as I'm making new friends I feel like I'm loosing the old ones.**

"I really hope I don't have to kick this kids ass." Tyler said through gritted teeth.

"Who?"

"Moose."

"You don't even know it's him." Nora said.

**You guessed it; Moose.**

"See?" Tyler bragged. Nora just ignored him.

**We seem to be spending less and less time together and I'm starting to worry about him. He just up and leaves at random times and his teachers say he's ditching class. I'm starting to feel like coming to New York was a bad idea, I mean I could've gone to any of the other hundred colleges in the world, but Moose and I came here to meet in the middle.**

"This is why I never wanted a boyfriend." Nora said, Tyler held his hand over his heart.

"You wound me so." He said and she pushed his hand away and held it.

"I meant, Camille has done a lot to keep her friendship with Moose intact and he's not even trying." Nora said. "You talk about her all the time and I know she's a smart girl, she could've gone to any college in America, but she chose to go to New York with her best friend and he's not even trying."

"Wow." Tyler said. "You really care about what happens to my sister don't you?" He asked.

"Of course I do." Nora said. "If she's important to you than she's important to me and she is a very big part of your life."

"Well she's my sister." Tyler said shrugging. "I care what happens to her."

"And that's why I love you." She said kissing him before he continued to read the letter.

**Have you ever been so frustrated when it comes to boys Nora? I know my brother's easy, but was there evr a time before you were together that he just drove you insane?**

"I am not easy!" Tyler protested.

"She's right." Nora said and Tyler gaped at her. "I meant her question. I remember when we were mixing our choreography for the show and you just could not take a hint."

"Take a hint about what?" He asked.

"I rest my case." Nora sighed.

**Maybe I'm giving him a little too much credit, Maybe I should just try to get through to him in a much clearer way because obviously subtlety is not working. Thanks for the picture you sent and thanks for the help Nora.**

"You didn't even tell her anything." Tyler said with an adorable confused face.

"Just try not to think about it." Nora suggested.

**I'm passing all my test and getting help from my friends, so don't worry about my school work.**

_**Love Camille **_

"I wonder if this has anything to do with dancing?" Nora asked.

"Why would you think that?"

"Well you said they both love to dance and that Moose stopped because his dad wanted him to causing Camille to stop."

"Yeah...?" Tyler said obviously not getting it. Nora sighed.

"Why are guys so clueless?" She asked herself before getting off the bed and going into the bathroom.

"Wait!" Tyler yelled as she closed the door. "You didn't tell me what Moose had to do with dancing!" Tyler could hear Nora's bell-like laugh coming from the bathroom and he huffed. "Girls.


	3. That's The Problem

**I know it's been awhile since I updated, but summer school has been kicking my ass.**

**Before you read this chapter, remember that there is no back story on Camille or Tyler, just that they lived in the same foster house. So if you don't like the back story I give them then you can suck it.**

* * *

It had been a few weeks since Tyler wrote to Camille and she had yet to write back and he was getting a bit worried about her. Sure she was now an adult who could take care of herself, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to worry like a big brother should.

Nora obviously noticed this.

"Okay what's wrong?" She asked coming out of the studio. They had just taken a break because Tyler had missed a lot of his steps because he couldn't concentrate on anything but Camille. Nora wrapped her sweater tighter around her body as she walked down the steps to her boyfriend and further into the chill of Greenland, a pit stop on their way to whatever country they were going to.

She sat down next to him on the steps, but it was like he didn't even notice her. Nora had never been a needy girlfriend, but she didn't like being ignored. She snapped her fingers in his face a few times and he came out from wherever in his head he was.

"What?" He asked.

"I asked what's wrong?" Nora said lacing her fingers through his. "You never miss your steps in this routine." She was right. They were doing the first dance he ever did with each other, the one they did at the showcase.

"I'm just worried about Camille." He told her. "She hasn't written me in a while. What if somethings wrong? What if something happened to her?"

"Then they'd call you." Nora reminded him. "You're the first person on her emergency contact." Seeing that it hadn't soothed his mind she tried a different approach. "She's a big girl now Tyler, she can take care of herself."

"I know she can." He said. "But she's been my responsibility since our mom died." He didn't know what else to say but Nora didn't rush him. In the 8 years they'd been together he'd never once told her about his mother or his life before they met.

"I was 11 when she died." He said. "Camille was only 4 and she didn't really understand what was going on. All she knew was that one day she was there and the next she wasn't.

"We went to our first foster home two days later. They had tried to find our moms family, but it led no where."

"What about your dad?" Nora asked and Tyler laughed a little laugh.

"Our dad split when Camille was 2." He told her. "He left her at a bar and knew that the cops were going to arrest him for reckless abandonment. It wasn't the first time he did something like that, he had left her at a laundry mat when she was only a few months old. Nobody realized she was there until the owner was about to lock up and saw her in a basket. It didn't help that he was on probation, if he got arrested again he'd be going back to jail so..."

"I'm sorry." Nora said leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Don't be." Tyler said. "We were better off with him gone, but the point is before my mom died I promised her I'd watch over Camille no matter what. I promised that I wouldn't let anyone or anything hurt her and I can't do that if she's in New York and I'm in Greenland." Nora sighed, she hoped he wouldn't be too mad.

"I wish you would've told me this morning." She said and he turned to look at her.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean the mail came right before we were leaving for practice and I didn't want you losing concentration because you'd be so focused on the letter." Nora explained and to her relief he didn't look angry, he looked relieved.

"I'm just happy to know she wrote." Tyler admitted.

"If you want me to I can get it." She suggested. "I put in my bag because I didn't want to go all the way upstairs."

"Yeah." He said. "Go get it." She stood up with a little difficulty seeing as her bottom had been stuck to the marble step and went inside to get the letter. She came back with a black envelope and a brown cover. "What up with the depressing color?" She shrugged before sitting down next to him and giving him some of the blanket before opening the envelope.

"It's a long one." She noticed.

_Dear Tyler and Nora,_

_I've decided to stop worry about Moose and hang out with my new friends who actually want to be around me-_

"Yes!" Tyler exclaimed.

"You do realize that you're happy your sister is giving up on her best friend right?" Nora asked. He thought about it for a moment but didn't answer, Nora laughed and continued reading.

_-for the time being._

"Ha!" Nora exclaimed Tyler grumbled something about stupid girlfriends.

Since my last letter Moose has skipped out on study dates-

"Stay away from her Moose!" Tyler said glaring at the piece of paper.

"You do realize that him staying away from her is the problem right?" Tyler wisely chose not to say anything.

_-and hanging out more than 6 times and I'm sick of it. Plus he's a boy and there's only so much they understand about girls, maybe he just needs time._

_Halloween is coming up and I'm going as Ashley Olsen with my friend Kristen going as Mary Kate. Maybe going with her will get my mind off Moose seeing as nothing, and I mean nothing, has been able to yet._

_I've don everything I could think of; homework, studying, playing games. I even tried staring off into space like Tyler did when he tried (and failed) not to think of you Nora._

Tyler looked very put out and Nora laughed at the look on his face.

"Looks like somebody lied when they said they didn't lie awake at night thinking of me." Nora teased.

_I'm certain that you probably did the same thing too._

"Haha!" Tyler laughed as Nora glared at the neat, feminine writing.

"I did not." She grumbled.

_Am I being a good friend or am I just being stupid? In the last month I've yet to see Moose for more than 5 minutes at a time. Maybe he's trying to tell me something without hurting my feelings? What if I'm being the clueless one?_

"Than that sucks for you." Tyler laughed, Nora elbowed him in the chest. "Ah! My chest!"

_Do you remember when we were little and how you'd always tell me even though mom was gone she was still protecting us? I think about her more than ever these days and how I miss her._

Nora wrapped her arm around Tyler and leaned into him. She knew how hard it had been for him to tell her that small bit about his family, she couldn't imagine how hard it was for him to listen.

_And as I'm thinking more about her, I'm thinking about how it used to be when we were little._

_Did Tyler ever tell you the story of the stable boy and the handmaid Nora? He used to tell it to me all the time when I was younger._

"The stable boy and the handmaid?" Nora asked. He kissed her temple.

"I'll tell it to you later." He promised.

He said that normal boys didn't fall in love with princesses, they fell in love with normal girls.

"How poetic of you." Nora commented. Tyler shrugged.

"I wanted her to know that fairytales weren't real and that she wasn't gonna go riding off into the sunset with a handsome prince."

"How'd you do that?"

"I told her story of the stable boy and the handmaid." He said. "It was my way of telling her that not everyone gets the prince, but in a way she could understand."

"How old was she when you started telling this to her?" Nora wondered.

"About 5."

_I'd like to write more but I have a big test tomorrow, 6 hours to be exact and I should be asleep right now. I can barley keep my eyes open and I'm probably not going to sleep anytime soon. I should just give up and take my chances with caffine and crash after Computer Economics._

_I hope I can see you during Christmas break, you can't keep Nora away from me forever. It's been 8 years since I've seen my big brother and it's starting to bother me-_

"Aw!" He mocked. "She misses me." Nora frowned.

"Has it been 8 years?" She asked. "Now I feel bad from keeping you from yours sister."

"Don't be."

_-because it's been awhile since I've seen your stupid face._

"Well!" Tyler scoffed as if her were a spoiled rich teenage girl. "She doesn't know what she's talking about. I'm hawt." He pretended to flip his imaginary hair and Nora laughed.

_You should count yourself lucky if you don't die from the massive bear hug I'm gonna give you._

_Love Camille._

Tyler smiled. He was happy he finally got a letter from his sister, but worried knowing she thought Moose had out grown their friendship. She couldn't catch a break could she?

"You okay?" Nora asked. He nodded.

"Yeah." He said. "I am."

"Good, cause you're telling me that story when we get back to the hotel." Tyler smiled and leaned down to kiss her but his lips never met their destination.

"Tyler! Nora!" They heard one of the back up dancers call.

"Yes Sanjay?" Nora asked clearly annoyed. Sanjay had been on their asses since he started dancing with them. He thought that they thought since they were the lead dancers they could do anything they wanted.

"Break is over." He said hands on his girlish hips. "We're doing the tap number."

"Okay Sanjay." Tyler said, but Sanjay didn't move. "Go away Sanjay." He huffed and clopped back into the building. Tyler and Nora tried to stand up but they seemed to have frozen to the step.

"Wait! Sanjay!" Nora yelled trying to get up. "Come back!

* * *

**How'd you like it?**


End file.
